


The Weight of US

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not bear the weight of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of US

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired by a beautiful song called "The Weight of US" I encourage you to listen to it while reading.

He was used to being alone. Alone is what protected him. Oh he guessed he had Lestrade and Mycroft but a friend? A kindred spirit? He never known one of those. So he trudged along figuring relationships were unimportant, He had the Work and that is all that mattered. Rather abruptly that all changed the day one of the doctors at St. Bart's introduced to an old friend of his. He figured his deductions would put the man off and that would be the end of it, but far from it. Doctor Watson thought he was brilliant. He remembered giggling(and he was fairly certain he had never giggled in his life even as a child) after chasing down a cabbie that did not contain the murder or so he thought. And then later when he risked his life for the Game, Doctor Watson the solider stepped in and killed for him. And so from that moment on Doctor John Hamish Watson became his blogger, his conductor of light, his one friend.

 

Moriarity still intrigued him but he was no longer alone in the Game. There was someone there who cared if he ate or slept. Someone he genuinely wanted to impress.Unfortunately he still got bored and so did Moriarity. The foiled attempt on Sherlock's life had only piqued Moriarity's interest, he was determined to destroy Sherlock to as he so poeticly put it "burn the heart out of him." The trouble was he actually had one now.

 

So the machine, the head without heart suddenly realized he was capable of love and it was the weight of that love that tipped him over the ledge of the building not fear for his reputation. He was not sure what to do with the weight of them but he knew he could not bear to live in world with no John Watson. So the weight of love brought him crashing to the ground.


End file.
